Angel of darkness
by zoeyredbird23
Summary: What if kagome went further back in time. what if she comes across a woman and a hayou gettin attacked by a bunch of demons! READ and find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

Angel of Darkness

Inuyasha

Sesshomaur/Kagome

I don't own Inuyasha.

_I can't believe Inuyasha hasn't come to get me yet._ Kagome thought with a snort as she headed towards the well house. Usually by the end of her first day in her own time Inuyasha would lose his patience with shippo, or just grow bored, and come over to her time to make sure she was 'really doing your stupid tests' and not 'going out with Hojo'.

Shaking her head with a smile, Kagome opened the door to the well house that had once terrified her so, and sauntered over to the well, jumping up onto the mouth with practiced ease.

Five years had passed since she'd fallen into the well, freed Inuyasha, and began searching for the shards. Now at nineteen she was far from the normal teen age girl she'd once been. Her hair was longer, silkier, and her body a roadway of firm curves. Her eyes a tranquil blue, and one might have said that she resembled Kikyo more now, but with her constant smile and cheery disposition, no one could ever confuse Kagome for her gloomy ancestor.

Not only had she grown into her looks and fighting abilities, but Kagome had grown into her miko abilities as well. Her purification powers had long since surpassed Kikyo's own—much to the other miko's constant displeasure—and they were as natural to her as breathing. What's this? Instead of the blue that usually surrounds her when she goes through it was a purplish color. Climbing up and out of the well kagome takes a look around.

Hmmm it looks different yet the same. What is going on? Well I guess I will head to the village and see what's going on. Maybe it's my imagination playing tricks on me. Hey there is the god tree. Where I first meet inu hmmm. Wait a minute where is the dent in the tree where Inuyasha was held for years! It's not here! It has to be for kami sakes because it's still there in my time and the only way for it not to be here is if … it never happened. Oh no! It wasn't my mind playing tricks on me I went further back in time!

Shit shit shit! Inuyasha is going to kill me! He probley thinks I am goofing off back at home. Movement in the forest caught her attention, and she sensed youkai…many of them. She would have left rapidly—for they were too many to take on foolhardily—until she heard a female cry out in fear.i have to do something I cant just walk away knowing someone's out there needing my help. What kagome stumbles upon was what she wishes she never have to see.

Multitudes of youkai were surrounding a young human female with a young hayou child around Shippo's age, who was trying to fight back despite how disadvantaged he was. Kagome acts fast. She grabs an arrow and notches it and lets it go. The arrow pierced the youkai and he denigrates into ash. Kagome notches another arrow and takes aim and saids in a cold voice that would give Sesshomaur a run for his money. Leave now before I kill you all that's not a request either.

You little bitch how dare you kill my brother and then threaten us. Why don't you run along now and we will forget what just happened. Hmmmm let me think about that um HELL NO! Well then wench prepare to die. Kagome lets go of the arrow she already had notched and hits him straight in the chest and he turns to ash just like his brother. She reloads her bow and looks at the other demons and saids leave now this is your last chance.

The last three demons look at each other then take off like a bat out of hell. Once she is sure they are all gone she drops her bow and goes over to the female and takes a look at her. Are you alright miss? The woman looks at her and said….


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha. :'(

Chapter 2: Baby Naraku!

AN: ok ppl this chap is going to confusing and I know he wasn't born this way but I need him to be to make the story so don't kill me! Plz!

Flashback: The last three demons look at each other then take off like a bat out of hell. Once she is sure they are all gone she drops her bow and goes over to the female and takes a look at her. Are you alright miss? The woman looks at her and said…

End of Flashback..

Now

'Miko… Im not going to live very much longer for I am no demon yet I have a demon hayou child'. 'Please miko promise me something my dying wish take care of my child.' 'I know that he is a hayou and your soppost to hate his kind but please find the kindness in your heart to take care of him.' Kagome quickly nods her head and saids. 'Hai I will ma for I do not care what he is for I do not judge its not my way of life.'

All of a sudden they hear a whimper like growl. Kagome quickly turns around and see it's the child that the mother had been asking her to take care of. He was about to her waist had long black hair to the middle of his back, pale skin like hers, pointy ears which did surprise her but not as much as the eyes blood red eyes. Eyes that reminded her a lot of her enemy Naraku…. As she was about to go over to the little boy his mother calls out. 'Naraku baby come here quickly and do not fret she will not hurt us.'As soon as the mother said that name kagome knew it was him and froze. But soon relaxed when he did what she didn't expect.

Quickly as soon as he heard what his mother had said he stopped growling and came over to her with his head bowed. The woman reached out to him and took his hand and said. 'Naraku this miko here is going to take care of you for now on for I can't do it I wish I could baby but it's time for me to go on to heaven.' 'I'm sorry I wish I could stay and take care of you.' 'Please always remember I love you and nothing ever going to change that and now look to this miko as your mother.'

Naraku looks over at kagome then back at his mother and saids. 'But mother please don't leave me.' 'How do we not know she won't try to kill me once your gone.' The woman shook her head gently and looked at her one and only son. 'Trust me baby she won't do that she is trust able do you believe I would leave you my one and only son under someone else care believing they would kill you.' 'she won't plus I won't really be gone I will always be with you.' 'You just won't be able to see me.'

All of a sudden she starts coughing up blood. She gave her son a smile and closed her eyes and stop breathing.

Kagome walked over and sat next to Naraku when she saw tears rolling down his cheeks. She pulled him into a comforting hug. He wrap his arms around her and bured his head into her chest and started to sob. While she rub comforting circles on his back and whispering that it was going to be ok. He soon cried himself to sleep.

AN: I know sad chapter poor Naraku u cant help but feel sorry for the little guy. And I do know he was born human but I had to make him a hayou to make the story go together.

Tell me what you think good bad do I need to work on it some more. Let me know what you guys think

Hai= yes

Hayou= Half demon like Inuyasha


	3. Sorry!

Ok ppl im sorry I haven't updated! I have been going through a lot this past week/s and I haven't been able to have time to start written the next chap. My boyfriend broke up with me for one of my bff who by the way is les not that I have anything against les! I mean like I said 1 of my bff's is les. Anyways he left me so I have been very upset to write the next chap don't worry I will get it out there soon I promise!


	4. Chapter 3

Angel of Darkness

Chapter 3

Kagome/Sesshomaru

*thoughts* 'talking'

I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome POV

*Poor guy he just lost his mother in front of his eyes I guess I see why he gets so cold in the future.**Well I am not going to let that happen!

I will give him a better future since now it seems like I am his new mother. Maybe if I give him a better past he won't grow up being so cold and heartless.*

Grabs her backpack with one arm and starts digging through it and finds her sleeping bag then sets Naraku down in the soft sleeping bag. *

Ok I better start camp it seems like we are going to be here a while and I am going to put his mother to rest the proper way.*

Goes grabs some fire wood and gets out some matches and starts a fire close to her sleeping bag where Naraku is sleeping. Then goes and start to dig a hole with a good big piece of stick as a shovel. About a hour ½ later she finally digged a deep enough hole for Naraku's mother.

She then goes and picks up the dead woman. *man am I glad Sango has been training me or I would have to drag this woman.*

She then lays the woman down in the hole and saids a prayer that Miroku taught her months ago. She then goes and gets some pots to fill up with water to start dinner. She soon comes across a stream and cleans up and fills the pot with water.

She starts to make some rame (I think I spelled it wrong sorry) she then notice that Naraku was starting to wake up. All of a sudden she hears 'Where am I?'

'You are in my camp Naraku' startled by hearing her voice he jumps then looks at her and saids 'I am sorry for falling asleep umm could u point me the way of where my mother is and I will be gone and thank you for watching over me while I sleep and not killing me miko I will leave now.'

'Oh no you don't you really think I am going to let you leave unprotected after I promise your mother that I would take care of you as if you were my own?' 'I don't think so' 'But miko isn't that against your own nature to take care of me a hayou I am only half human'

'no it doesn't go against what I believe because I believe everyone desirves a chance of love and happiness no matter there race.' 'Now are you hungry because dinner is ready and afterwards I will take you to your mother's grave so you can say goodbye one last time if you want.'

He bows his head 'thank you miko for being so kind to me no one has been this kind to me except my mother I thought I was alone for sure once she died' 'No you will never be truly alone your mother will always be with you and now you got me.'

Plz comment/review! Tell me good bad give me ideas ppl! Don't be shy!

I own nothing!


	5. Chapter 5

SORRY!

On hold having a writers block I will finish this story one day BUT I am going to rewrite it and I wont post it till it is done! That away you my dear readers wont have to wait and try to find me and kill me! Once again im sorry


End file.
